Warriors cats, I need name ideas!
by Sootstep
Summary: Please PM me names and descriptions for warriors cats for a new fanfiction I'm starting. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Permissions For Warriors.


**I need ideas for warriors in a new warriors fanfiction I've started recently.**

 **I'm deciding what characters will be the main characters.**

 **So far I decided to have Icebreeze, the Riverclan medicine cat made by 'Glacierstar56' as a main character and Cypressstar, the Shadowclan leader made by 'Painter40.'**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Lilystar-Well-built tortoiseshell with leafy green eyes and dark brown swirls around eyes. Has frazzled looking whiskers, and has a large nose (Olivetail of Awsomeclan)

Deputy: Littlestorm-A "fluffy" small tabby tom, with bright amber eyes, and a short "rabbit like" tail. Has long legs and whiskers. (Olivetail of Awesomeclan)

Med: Foxpelt-Bright ginger tom with a black tipped tail and ears. He has a scar on his left hind leg. He has amber eyes and a black foot. (Raven that Flies at Night)

Med. Apprentice: One Open.

Warriors: Up To 15 Open.

Mousefoot-A beautiful slender, dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes. Has a tiny scar across her forehead, and has a long tail. Her paws are mostly white, except for the back right one which is brown. (Olivetail of Awesomeclan)

Splashfern-Pure white medium length fur with gray tabby tail, Light green eyes, Medium build. (Glacierstar56)

Flamestorm-Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail tip, and an orange patch on his chest. Blue eyes. (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Apprentices: Up to 6 Open.

Whisperpaw-Dark grey short fur with light gray ear tips, icy blue eyes. (Glacierstar56)

Queens: Up to 4 Open.

Kits: Up to 4 for each Queen.

Elders: Up to 5 Open.

Beenose-A grumpy, plump white she-cat with graying blue eyes. Her pelt is mangy, and her teeth are cracking. She is the oldest cat in the clan, and her attitude shows it. She has many ticks in her fur, Her fur is turning gray in some areas. (Olivetail of Awesomeclan)

Windclan:

Leader: One Open.

Deputy: Dewdrop-A strong lithe blue-gray tom, Cold yellow eyes that seem to watch everything in the camp. One ear is ripped and torn causing him to go deaf in that ear. (Painter40)

Med: Runningwish-Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes. (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Med. Apprentice: One Open.

Warriors: Up To 17 Open.

Hawkleap-Long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes (Keeper of the Starry Night)

-Apprentice: Treepaw

Apprentices: Up to 6 Open.

Treepaw-Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Queens: Up to 4 Open.

Kits: Up to 4 for each Queen.

Elders: Up to 5 Open.

Scorchslash-Light ginger short fur with scar over left eye, rendering it useless, gray eyes. (Glacierstar56)

Riverclan:

Leader: One Open.

Deputy: One Open.

Med: Icebreeze-Light gray long fur with white underbelly and paws, dark blue eyes. (Glacierstar56)

Med. Apprentice: One Open.

Warriors: Up To 17 Open.

Rippletide-Light gray matted fur with intricate white patterns on his pelt, Green eyes. (Glacierstar56)

-Apprentice: Heartpaw

Rushingpelt-Gray tom with blue eyes. (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Apprentices: Up to 6 Open.

Heartpaw-Reddish orange she-cat with amber eyes. Is strong and muscular with good hearing. (Painter40)

Queens: Up to 3 Open.

Lavenderfrost-Tabby Tortoise-shell she-cat

Kits: Up to 4 for each Queen.

Elders: Up to 6 Open.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Cypressstar-Small, but strong pale orange tabby cat with bright green eyes (Painter40)

Deputy: Crowtalon-pure black tom with amber eyes (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Med: Sparrowheart-Golden brown tom, blue eyes (Animal4Life)

Med. Apprentice: One Open.

Warriors: Up To 16 Open.

Redstorm-Dark brown tom, blue eyes, with reddish paws. (Animal4Life)

Cherrywhisper-Russet short fur with jet black paws, dull amber eyes. (Glacierstar56)

Apprentices: Up to 6 Open.

Russetpaw-Thick furred ginger tom, Amber eyes, Scarred muzzle, Black stripe down back. (Animal4Life)

Queens: Up to 3 Open.

Olivepelt-Sleek black she-cat, Green eyes, Nicked ear. (Animal4Life)

Kits: Up to 4 for each Queen.

Darkkit-Brown tom, Dark amber eyes. (Animal4Life)

Honeykit-Small, white she-cat, Light blue eyes, light yellow-brown splotches on pelt (Animal4Life)

Tallkit-Black and white tom, green eyes. (Animal4Life)

Elders: Up to 5 Open.

Sandyflight-Tiny, Sandy colored pelt, Blue eyes. (Animal4Life)

Twistedfoot-Silver tabby, Green eyes, Twisted back foot. (Animal4Life)

Clan Undecided:

Leader-Larkstar-Small gray and white she-cat with amber eyes (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Rouges/Kittypets/Loners:

Rouge-Crust-Ginger tabby, Green eyes, Thin pelt. (GhostlyEclipse)

Loner-Seth-Gray with shabby fur and a long scar on his muzzle (GhostlyEclipse)

Kittypet-Duchess-Plump, long haired black and white she-cat with green eyes (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Loner-Pouncer-Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Keeper of the Starry Night)

Loner-Neon-Dark gray with jet black ear tips, Clouded teal eyes. (Glacierstar56)

Kittypet-Sugar-A plump white she-cat with pale gray stripes and light blue eyes. A bright pink collar is around her neck, covered in gemstones. (Painter40)

Loner-Milo-Black with green eyes, Strong and thin. (Painter40)

 **Please describe each cats personality and appearance as detailed as possible.**

 **Include their name, clan, place in the clan, and if they are a she-cat or a tom.**

 **Thank you, I will try to get your cat in the story within 48 hours.**

 **Thanks to 'Keeper of the Starry Night', 'Olivetail of Awesomeclan', 'Glacierstar56', 'Raven that Flies at Night',** **'Animal4Life', 'Painter40', and 'GhostlyEclipse' for some great warriors!**


End file.
